The Annual Ball
by Mariyekos
Summary: Originally for Xanlow Week 2016, day 1 prompt "Dance." The war against Anankos is over, and Xander must take the Nohrian throne. But before his coronation occurs he must attend the Nohrian ball, and dancing is far from his strong suit. Laslow, seeing his opportuniy, offers to teach the soon-to-be king. Xander accepts.


**I wrote this for Xanlow week day one prompt, "dance" but have been lazy about posting it here since I didn't feel like going through to fix the errors present on the tumblr version, posted on the correct day. I think I got them all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, and that you check out what I wrote for the day four prompt, "return," which is up here too!**

* * *

"A… ball?" Laslow asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. It's an annual thing," Xander answered, sighing.

The two were in the Nohrian prince's room, discussing the upcoming month and all the events planned. Xander was sitting at his desk, staring at the papers in front of him, while Laslow stood tall on the other side. A treaty had been signed with Hoshido after Corrin had led the royal families of both in war, causing the two to come into agreement for their common cause. Ryoma had already taken his spot as King, and Xander's coronation was to be held in two weeks. Despite the terrible conditions the inhabitants suffered in, the people of Nohr were rejoicing, throwing parties left and right.

"An annual thing. As in, every year, milord?" Laslow continued, confused.

"Well yes, that's what annual means. Once a year, every year. Why?"

"Well, and this is just me asking, haven't we _not_ held this ball once a year, every year? As fun as a ball sounds, I don't recall ever attending or even receiving word of a ball in my entire time as your retainer," Laslow explained.

And it was the truth. In fact, he'd actually asked the other retainers and servants wandering about Castle Krakenburg if they wanted to throw a dance or party several times before, and they'd all rejected him on the basis that the Castle was no place for such things. At least, most of them said that. The royal retainers' answers were a little more colorful. Every response he got was one that it couldn't and didn't ever happen however, so his dreams of doing such were crushed. But if there was a royal ball, an annual one nonetheless, why had they rejected him!? Sure, he might have been oddly enthusiastic when asking, but that was because balls equal dancing and dancing equaled a great day. There were only one or two things he loved more.

"That's because you only came after tensions rose so high that anything remotely fun was too carefree to attempt, and because by the time you arrived, Father was already… Regardless, the ball used to be an annual thing, once upon a time. Though it hasn't been held for a few years, it was the most talked about event in Nohr. All the lesser nobles would come to the castle, and huge gatherings were held throughout the kingdom. As you know, it takes a large amount of labor to grow any sort of plant in Nohr, and so most farm land is devoted to crops. However, in the weeks before the ball, the fields were dominated by colorful blossoms; flowers were everywhere. The sight was truly beautiful, looking back. On every lamppost there were hanging baskets, with petals covering the streets below them and fluttering through the alleyways and main paths alike." A sentimental look found itself on Xander's face.

"Ah, I'm getting off topic, aren't I. The week of the ball was always a joyous time, with decorations covering what seemed to be the entirety of the country. Everyone celebrated, and everywhere you went people were dancing, for the day of, after, and before."

Laslow's eyes lit up, and he took in a deep breath. Or at least, what was an attempt at a deep breath. Really it was a sharp intake that made Xander raise his head at the shorter man, quirking an eyebrow to match the one Laslow had finally put down during his explanation. Clearing his throat, Laslow questioned his Lord further.

"So you know how to dance then? How many kind of dances do you have here? I mean, I know the basics of what goes on at balls in my homeland, but I'm not sure if they would be the same here. They certainly weren't in Hoshido. I mean, I still recognized them, but they didn't match what I would think to be traditional coronation dancing. Unless by ball you just mean a ceremony? No, of course not. Balls mean dancing, that's what makes it a ball and not just a party, but then again…" Laslow blabbed, smile widening on his face as he imagined Xander spinning his partner, gliding through the ballroom, the epitome of grace.

His chattering was then interrupted by the man himself, who was covering his mouth with one hand, attempting to smother his chuckles. Xander was failing though, and deep laughter escaped through his fingers and into the air, a beautiful noise that made it hard for Laslow to be mad at. He kept his silence as Xander glanced up at him, tears in his eyes from attempting to hold back the chuckles that were attempting to make themselves known. Laslow then frowned, and Xander finally threw his head back and let loose, leaning back in his chair.

After a few more moments, the blond stopped, and Laslow's frown deepened. "Milord, I mean no disrespect, but what's so funny about my words?" As far as the retainer could tell, his words didn't hold any strange phrasing, and he had neither a voice crack nor any other strange noise funny enough to provoke such a reaction.

"It was. It was just," Xander then put his elbows back on the desk, placing arm flat across and the other up to his chin, cradling a cheek with the adjoined hand. He cleared his throat, and went on in a much more serious tone. "It wasn't solely your words. First, you spoke so quickly and with such passions that I was worried you were going to choke from not giving yourself a break to breathe. Second, you just implied that I am in any way competent at dancing, which is so far from being the truth I think you would offend a good many people who can actually put one foot in front of the other in any way other than to walk, run, or jog. Lastly, once I was already laughing and looked up, you had the silliest little pout on your face that I could hold back no longer. I apologize Laslow, but it was all just too much."

Xander got up and walked around his desk to where Laslow was standing, clasping a hand around the shorter man's shoulder. "It was all in good fun, and I again ask you forgive me, but understand that it was completely justified."

Laslow just sighed, and looked up into the eyes of the one before him. "Milord, if you cannot dance, what in the heavens did you do during all those balls you spoke of?"

"I spoke with the men and women who had gathered there, and tended to either 'accidentally' wander outside every time a new dance started, or be so deeply engrossed in conversation that I couldn't just ignore the ones I was speaking with to dance. Once or twice I actually missed the ball, being on a trip outside the castle. Then I would visit the villages, but the townspeople were too intimidated to ask me for a dance, and my guard was entirely too stuck up to dance. There was even an occasion where I had injured my foot, and was confined to a chair for the entire event. Truly unfortunate," Xander said sadly, shaking his head.

"So basically you're a terrible dancer and have done anything and everything you could do to skip out on having to take the floor," Laslow stated, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Perhaps."

Both began to laugh at Xander's short statement, before the man let out a short sigh.

"Still, as nice as it was not having to embarrass myself in front of the people of Nohr when I was in my younger days… I almost wish I had, if only for the fact it would mean I wouldn't humiliate myself at the ball directly preceding my own coronation." The blond once again let out a characteristic sigh, and walked across the room, staring out the large windows there that looked down upon the courtyard.

Elise was spinning on the tiles, holding Arthur by the hand and guiding him in a childish, messy version of a waltz. The axeman then tripped over the fountain behind him, falling in for a moment and soaking his behind. A second later he hopped back up to escape the frigid water inside, but his misfortune didn't end there. As he tried to straighten up and puff out his chest to show his okay condition, he slipped on some of the water splashed out by his fall, and slid straight into the hedges nearby. His head got stuck, and when Effie came over to pull him out, she ripped him from the plant so hard he went flying. Hitting a tree, he rose once more. Of course, given Arthur was the unluckiest man in existence, a beehive fell straight out of the tree and onto his head. Even from where Xander and Laslow where they could hear Elise's loud gasp and Arthur's yodeling yelp as he sprinted away, heading for the pond and diving in. The pond which was covered in a thin layer of ice and now sporting an Arthur-shaped hole.

"Can you keep avoiding the dance? Or, given you are to be king, will you be forced to finally join everybody else on the floor?" Laslow inquired.

"You and I both know the answer. Maybe I should have a training accident the morning of…" Xander turned away from the window.

"Well," Inigo drawled, walking up to Xander, "if you wanted, milord, I could probably teach you. I mean, I'm certainly not the best person in the world to instruct you in the art of the waltz and whatever other dances you require, but I could probably make sure you're at least passable… Uh, if that's okay!"

Xander blinked, and set his face in his usual scowl. As Laslow opened his mouth to apologize, Xander walked over to his wardrobe and began rummaging through the bottom.

"Help me look for some good shoes for the ball, will you? I'm not sure what would be best to wear," he called, almost glaring at the drawer that just didn't seem to hold any good dancing shoes.

"Oh, of- of course!" Laslow cried, practically sliding over to the wardrobe beside the to-be king. "Aha! Those should be good," he said, reaching over Xander to collect the shoes he had spotted.

As Laslow leaned over to grab them, he and Xander bumped noses. Both apologized, and Laslow blushed fiercely, snatching the shoes up before bolting to his feet. He slipped on one of the pairs of shoes that Xander had taken out, falling away from the blond. Xander then shot up too, grabbing his retainer and pulling him to his chest to keep him from hitting the ground. Laslow, now pushed directly against his lord's chest, blushed fiercely, face so red he could have hidden behind Selena's hair and not been noticed. Stuttering, he apologized for his clumsiness and ran off to his room, shouting back something about needing to get his own dancing shoes and that they could meet in the ballroom as soon as they were both ready.

Xander waved him off, and began to change out of his current shoes into the ones Laslow had grabbed for him.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Laslow asked, standing across from Xander.

"You're the instructor. I'm as ready as I know to be, so it's really up to you." Xander replied. He had one arm slack, the other crossing his chest, his hand on the elbow of the slack one.

"I guess so!" Laslow cheered, taking in a breath. "First of all you'll have to drop out of that position. For convenience's sake, I'll be the woman. Now lift up your right hand, and put it just under my shoulder blade. You're extremely tall, and a woman will be slightly shorter than I am most likely, so it might rest on her shoulder blade itself. That's fine as well. Some teach it under, some teach it on, but since you'll soon be the King, I'd say do whatever. The whole kingdom might start copying your style for sake of being like royalty, if it's of any good quality."

Xander reached back, and gently placed his hand where Laslow had instructed, peeling over the retainer's shoulder as he did so. Both had coincidentally changed out of their typical outfits into ruffled shirts, Xander's being a lavender color and Laslow's a soft yellow; black pants that seemed to fit right against Laslow's slim legs, but hung loose and baggy on Xanders; and deep black shoes, new and shining in Xander's case, but looking well worn in Laslow's. Laslow's shirt was particularly thin, so Xander could feel the sharp curve of Laslow's shoulder blade. Slowly pushing his finger over the bone, Xander felt Laslow shiver underneath and immediately stopped. It wasn't polite to do such a thing without permission. It was improper.

"W-well, we'll have to practice that too. You can't just peek over someone's shoulder to make sure your hand is in the right position. You have to feel it, and to just judge the distance without being obvious. On one hand you're tall so you aren't leaning to the side or anything to make it obvious, but on the other hand you're tall so it's obvious that you're craning your neck down to see around me. Step away, and let's try that a few times," Laslow instructed, backing away a few feet.

The two repeated their actions, until finally Xander consistently and successfully managed to place his hand on the right position without having to check.

"Fantastic! Let's just hope you can replicate that with someone who isn't me. Not everyone's my height, so I'm going to imagine that you got used to judging, and not just habitually placing your hand in the exact same spot." Beaming, Laslow looked up at Xander and winked, before placing his left hand at the top of Xander's right arm, and raising his right hand. "This hand is much easier. We just intertwine our finger like so, and voila! By the way, typically the woman will approach the man and give him her right hand, at which point the man will lock it with his left. She'll then go slightly to her left and place her left arm, where I have. As she moves her arm up, place your right hand where I told you, and you'll be all ready to go. Got that?"

Xander nodded silently, and the two practiced what Laslow had just announced. His retainer moved so gracefully compared to the prince, and Xander couldn't help but be embarrassed. Here Laslow was, moving as if he was born on the stage, and there Xander was, movements so jerky he had almost snapped back one of Laslow's fingers as they held hands. Laslow kept the sweet smile he always had on on his face though, encouraging the blond, and so he tried to relax. Once or twice Xander had caught glimpse of a figure dancing in the forest when Laslow was supposedly out romancing girls but no complaints came in, and he suspected Laslow was the one. Xander never said anything though, because there was likely a good reason for the fake stories Laslow gave whenever the figure appeared and Laslow was missing, and he didn't want to hurt their relationship or break Laslow's trust. The gray haired man had to have realized Xander knew something was up by this point, so Xander was really just waiting for the retainer to initiate conversation.

"Great. We can work on perfecting this later, but for now that's acceptable," Laslow said, snapping Xander out of his thoughts.

But was it really only acceptable? And only for the moment? Was he that terrible, or were Laslow's standards just that high? He was hopeless. Just the beginning, not even counting the dancing, was a challenge. By the time their feet started moving Xander would be such a mess he'd probably trip and bring Laslow down with him, trapping the other man beneath his chest. Though that didn't sound all that bad… Ah, but that really wasn't what he should be concentrating on, and if word got out… Laslow was the biggest ladies' man Xander knew, and the women would probably avoid him in droves. The last thing Xander wanted was to hurt the other man's confidence more than it already was, so he would try his hardest to stay on his feet. Or at least push Laslow in the other direction when Xander inevitably fell.

"This part isn't very complicated either. The waltz is fairly simple, occuring in ¾ time with three main steps in a box. Technically it's six, since you have to carry your other foot with it, but it's basically three. Now then, the waltz can again be performed either to the left or the right, but we're set up for a left waltz. Bring your left foot forward, but don't move the right just yet."

Laslow put his foot around Xander's ankle, and brought it forward, hopping back as he did so. It was such a fluid movement that if Xander wasn't looking down he wouldn't have noticed anything other than his foot being moved forward, and once again the prince was impressed by his companion's skill.

"Next you move your right foot diagonally up and to the right so it's parallel with your left," Laslow continued, directing Xander's foot with his own once again. "Then you move your left foot in so it's shoulder length away from your right, and after that you step back with your right. Finally, step back to your original position, left foot going diagonally left, then right joining it. After that you just repeat. Forward, right-step, together, back-step, left, together! Forward, right-step, together, back-step, left, together! And so on. Do you understand?"

Xander nodded sheepishly and attempted to do as Laslow said. They practiced for a few minutes rather unsuccessfully, Laslow having to correct Xander in almost every step. Finally, the retainer let go of Xander and stepped back. Figuring Laslow had finally given up on him and realized how hopeless it was to try and instruct the blond, Xander turned to walk back to his room. Laslow grabbed his hand though, and began leading them away toward the courtyard.

Xander had a confused expression on his face, and tried to ask what they were doing, but was silent. At one point they passed a random servant, whom Laslow noticed and promptly ran up to, letting go of Xander's hand. They whispered to each other for a moment. Then, the servant began running off in another direction, Laslow retook Xander's hand, and they kept on moving toward wherever their destination was.

Finally, they stopped in the courtyard Elise and her retainers had been in earlier, Laslow choosing a tiled area off the main path to stand on. When Xander opened his mouth to speak again, Laslow raised a finger, and looked back toward the building they had come from.

About a minute later the servant Laslow had sent came back out with some paint, and Laslow thanked him before the servant returned to wherever he had come from. The retainer then dropped to the ground and started painting, blocking Xander's view of whatever it was until Laslow rose a minute later.

There on the ground were six outlines of a foot, some labeled "R" and colored in, some labeled "L" and not, but all given a number between one and six. Realization dawned on Xander and he looked up to see Laslow grinning once more.

"Tada! That's where you have to put your feet. L is obviously left, and R right, and the 1-6 is the order you go in. Now stand back and watch me. Don't pay attention to my upper body either; just concentrate on my feet," Laslow remarked, stepping on a tile a few feet away from the one he had painted. "That's still drying, so we can't use it just yet, but see how the tile has four corners? The waltz is a box dance, and I'll be using them. Now watch and learn, if you'd please."

Laslow began to move from corner to corner, starting slowly and speeding up as he went. He had such a blissful expression that even when Xander noticed the paint was safe to walk on, he didn't want to move. The sun was setting behind the retainer, and as he danced the yellows of the sky blended perfectly with his shirt, giving it an almost ethereal beauty.

Feeling Xander's stare, Laslow stopped, and looked straight at the prince, eyes sparkling and a sultry smile on his face. He blinked and straightened, and then took Xander by the hand once more and placed him on the feet marked "5" and "6".

Laslow repeated his earlier instructions and the two slowly began to move, participating in their lone waltz to the sounds of the fountain and crickets around them. They continued until the light died and the sky turned deep blue, the world dark except for the lights of the castle. The full moon wasn't until the night of the ball itself, so the two had to go in lest it get any darker and they trip on some branch that had fallen to the ground during Arthur's escapade.

Laslow escorted Xander back to the to-be King's room, and with two quiet "good night"s, they parted.

* * *

They had dance practice for roughly half an hour a day after that and until the ball, moving from the waltz to the foxtrot, to a jig that Laslow tried to teach but Xander refused to learn, blushing and saying it just "wasn't for him."

Too soon for the both of them, the ball and Xander's coronation came. The two of them were in Xander's room prior to the opening of the ball, Camilla and Leo leading the festivities as Elise ran around and Laslow prepared his lord.

He looked regal in his long cape and crown, taken from Garon's old room. The man had been a kind father once upon a time, and so Xander wanted to honor him at least a little.

"Are you sure you won't trip over that thing, Milord?" Laslow asked, adjusting the small trinkets that were on Xander's outfit. "Because while you may have walked in the thing, you haven't danced in it, and there's a big difference between the two. Whatever lucky girl gets the chance to dance with you might even step on it herself if she isn't a great dancer, and I'd hate to see that."

"… Yes, the 'lucky girl'…" Xander trailed, looking at the door and away from Laslow.

"Come on, Lord Xander. We've put so much effort into making you a great dancer! You can't back down now! You're spectacular whether you believe it or not. Have a little confidence Milord, I'm sure you'll be the star of the floor."

Xander nodded grimly, and the two rose to attend the ball. After giving a short speech, Xander set off into the crowd, striking up conversation with the nobles around about the future of Nohr and its government, greeting the few Hoshidans he had fought with against Anankos and recognized. Just like always, he was so swept up in conversation that he missed every dance until the the orchestra he'd hired was about to play their final piece.

Finally, he was alone, and took a deep breath. Once again, he had missed his opportunity. This time, he wouldn't have hated to dance, it was just that-

"Lord Xander?"

Xander blinked, and looked at the man before him. Laslow was standing there, dressed in a marvelous outfit that complimented both his eyes and his figure. The pants from their first dance were back, and he was wearing a midnight blue waistcoat, opened to reveal a lighter blue vest with a white center V. The gold buttons matched what Xander was wearing, an outfit that was much the same but in the Nohrian purples and with a few extra frills, plus pants that once again hung loose on his nicely shined shoes.

"I noticed you haven't danced all evening…" Laslow began, not making eye contact. "So, I was wondering if… well… If… Maybe, I could have this dance? It's the last one and I… I know you'd probably much rather dance with Lady Alkena or Lady Selena, but…"

Xander reached down and tilted Laslow's head up to look at him. "You're perfectly fine. You did say that a less experienced dancer might trip on my cape, and that I should avoid it, and I know of no better dancer than you. Plus, despite everything you said earlier, I never mentioned wanting to dance with a girl. So, it would be my pleasure."

The two walked to the dance floor, and the music began. It was a waltz.

Gliding across the floor, the two moved as one, gazing into each other's eyes as they danced to the ¾ tempo. Eventually the song came to a close, and Xander let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Smiling down at Laslow, he saw his retainer was once again beaming, eyes so full of life and happiness Xander's smile widened to match it.

From somewhere nearby he heard clapping, and turned to see Camilla looking straight at them, winking. Or possibly blinking, as it was hard to tell when she had one eye showing, but from the way her eye wrinkled it seemed more like a wink. Elise joined her, adding in little cheers, and the two blushed. More people joined in, and soon the entire room was full of applause. Laslow blushed fiercely as the two separated, Xander smiling and addressing the crowd.

"Thank you all for attending this marvelous ball. It has been a long while since the streets and dance halls of Nohr have been as joyous and full of life as they were today, and I am grateful for your assistance in making them so. We will have a short recess before the official coronation, and then we shall begin."

With that, Xander pulled away and went to his room, Laslow following.

"You were amazing tonight milord."

"Me? You just made me look good. Thank you Laslow."

"You're welcome milord."

With a smile, Xander leaned down and gave the retainer a kiss, making him turn cherry red once again as he turned to look at the moon they had spent so long dancing under, practicing for what Xander thought to be the perfect night.

* * *

 **Author's note: I love these two together, flowers, and dancing, so here they are. I haven't actually waltzed in five years, so I had to use a reference which was hopefully correct (by "a" I mean 3). I also realized that I messed up the steps in the version I originally posted to tumblr way back in September, which I fixed as far as I know, so that should be fine now. Thank you for reading!**

 **Eruran out.**


End file.
